


okay, i was wrong

by kwoncity



Series: our love is made of stardust & the faint glowing of the moon [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and also he apologises, and him realising that he doesnt really?, its not rly a romantic rs btwn soonhoon!, more like soonyoung hates jihoon, so its like enimes to not enemies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoncity/pseuds/kwoncity
Summary: there's really nothing such as a useless god on the grounds, but that doesn't stop soonyoung from hating jihoon (for being useless) anyways.





	okay, i was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> it's always so cool that other writers write in capitals and all that, it's so professional. i personally was deeply intoxicated by the "completely lowercase" aesthetic when i first started writing (and i still regularly type with all my words lowercased) and so all of my past writings have been lowercase & the writings here that have capital letters are really just my attempts at more professional writings. unfortunately! every single one of my writings with capital letters have turned out cringey and weird (i'm sorry if you think all my writings are cringey and weird) so i'm really putting a halt to this. i apologize for the inconsistency in my typing style.

_**Having a new**_ god on the grounds was nothing new, but to Soonyoung, half of them were unnecessary. Take for example, the newest god. Lee Jihoon, god of musical compositions.

Quote Soonyoung, "why on earth (and in heaven) is there a need for such a god?" Others could argue, that Soonyoung's role was pretty useless as well. He had a good counterargument, being the god of communication. "Without me, mortals would be unable to run smoothly. There would always be hiccups and misunderstandings."

Soonyoung's stand was only partially right, however, for yes, he was important, but no, there is no such thing as a useless god.

But Lee Jihoon, Lee Jihoon, the god of musical composition. Lee Jihoon was hated by Soonyoung with a burning passion. Why? Because his role was completely useless, there was absolutely no reason for him to exist as a god. Maybe he should have just gone into assistant training instead. But that was not the only reason: Soonyoung had also hated him because he hated the way Jihoon walked, the way he talked, the way his perfect raven hair fell over his forehead. Kwon Soonyoung hated Lee Jihoon with every cell in his body, every single cell.

He thought it was a waste, that Seokmin had to become the assistant of such a useless god. He would have asked for Seokmin to become his own assistant if not for the fact that Wonwoo was assigned to him. Although Seokmin and Soonyoung were close friends back in training school, Soonyoung and Wonwoo were the best of friends. Seokmin was incredibly talented, but Soonyoung wouldn't have given up anything for his best friend.

"Maybe you should have become a god instead," Soonyoung set his eyes on peeling his banana, "it was such a pity you had to be his assistant, you're really talented."

Seokmin sighed, "We haven't seen each other since training school and the first thing you tell me is that my god is horrible."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, but Seokmin continued. "I don't get why you hate that guy so much, sure, he may be grumpy and a little scary, but he's really a good guy. He tried to be your friend, you know."

"I have enough friends," Soonyoung waved his hands dismissively. "And I would not like to befriend someone so useless."

"I don't think music composition is useless, if anything, I have a passion for music too. Remember? I was in the singing club."

"And so was he! Though, I had thought he would've become an assistant instead of a god. The school really made a bad decision, huh. You had so much potential, you're much better off becoming a god."

"I don't want to be a god, Soonyoung. You were the dance team's captain, you have the skill set, I don't. I'm happier assisting."

"Sure, but assisting an actually useful god would have been much better for you."

"He's not useless, you should give him a chance." He glanced at the time, "I'd like to continue convincing you, but I have to go, I'm supposed to help him out with some things."

So, they parted ways.

When Soonyoung went to Wonwoo ask about changing gods, Wonwoo knew that the happy-go-lucky god has finally found a nemesis.

"Hey, Won, is there a way for you assistants to change gods?"

"Yeah, are you going to ask me to change?"

"No, I'm never going to exchange you for someone else. I'm going to ask Seokmin to change."

"Seokmin? Isn't he under that Jihoon guy?"

"Yeah, waste of Seokmin's skills if you ask me."

"And why's that?"

"God of musical composition? What kind of nonsense is that? Useless."

"O-kay... and what has he ever done to offend you?"

"Nothing. He's just useless."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because! Why would anyone need a god of musical composition? That's just stupid!"

"Uh huh, and why would anyone need a god of communication?"

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo with narrow eyes, "you're really testing me, Won."

Wonwoo smirked.

And on one fateful afternoon, Soonyoung was given a task.

"You need to collaborate with Jihoon," Seungcheol, head of gods, spoke. "It's really important, you see. The two artists of the century, making a song together. We need them to communicate properly, that's why you're involved. I trust you, Soonyoung."

But Soonyoung's smiling facade masked a million complains, the main complaint being: why Lee Jihoon?

"So I have to work with you." Soonyoung pointed harshly at Jihoon.

With a roll of his eyes, Jihoon replied. "Trust me, I want this as much as you want it. Unfortunately for you, I want this song to go well."

"You think I don't want it to go well too? Unlike you, I have a high reputation to maintain."

Jihoon grit his teeth, "I never said anything about you..."

 "Yeah, whatever."

"Look, let's just watch over the two singers, yeah? We don't need to interact unless completely necessary."

It was barely five minute before they had started arguing, Soonyoung being the first one to speak.

"Did you give them that genre?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Well, if you paid attention, they had obviously said that they wanted a different genre?"

"What do you know about music?"

"What do you know about their conversation?"

"A whole lot, actually. In fact, I heard their whole conversation."

"Yeah? Well, as the god of communication I'm telling you that you've misinterpreted it. Fix what you've done."

"There's nothing to fix."

"There clearly is."

"If you're so smart, why don't you compose their song instead?"

"I-" Soonyoung pinches the bridge of his nose, "I really don't want to talk to you right now."

That leaves Soonyoung storming off to find Wonwoo.

"And the collaboration isn't working well! Out of all people, I had to be put with him?"

"And why, exactly, do you hate him? I'd like you to list every single reason-"

"He's useless."

"-except him being useless..."

Soonyoung keeps his mouth shut, he really can't think of any other reason.

"He's really not that useless, you know? I mean, you love to dance! And what do you dance to? Music!"

Soonyoung thinks, and for once, he decides to be rational. "So, for this whole time... I've been hating him for absolutely no reason at all?"

Wonwoo shrugs, "Sounds about right to me."

"Fuck you, Won."

"But I'm right, huh?"

"You are, and I hate that."

"You seem to hate a lot of things," Wonwoo begins, "but I should hope Jihoon is no longer one of them."

The next time Soonyoung sees Jihoon, he greets him with a smile and an apology, and Jihoon has to make a double take just to ensure he wasn't dreaming.


End file.
